


Колыбельная

by novemberdragon



Series: Засыпай [1]
Category: Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Lightwood family is precious, Songfic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-14
Updated: 2016-05-14
Packaged: 2018-06-08 10:45:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6851545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/novemberdragon/pseuds/novemberdragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Изабель и Алек усыпляют Макса.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Колыбельная

**Author's Note:**

> Я еще не дочитала до этого момента, но тумблр мне уже давно рассказал, что в Идрисе будет война. Так что действия происходят во время войны.  
> И я очень люблю семью Лайтвудов (их детей).  
> Перевод песни мой, поэтому такой дурацкий. Я прошу прощения ТТ
> 
> Taylor Swift - Safe and Sound

Когда Макс устало ложится на её колени, и тихо озвучивает свою просьбу, Изабель на миг готова поддаться панике. И то, только потому, что плакать – не в её правилах.

\- Прости, солнце, я не знаю ни одной.

Макс полуобиженно-полуобреченно смотрит на неё и закрывает глаза.

Изабель закусывает губу, чтобы сдержать рваный выдох, и заставляет себя расслабиться. Все её тело ломит от напряжения, и в мускулах скопилась свинцовая тяжесть. Её волосы собраны в неопрятный пучок, который она ни за что не простила бы себе при любых других обстоятельствах. Её одежда покрыта пылью и потом, а на руках капли крови (своей или чужой - она уже не знает).

Макс лежит, умостив голову у неё на коленях. Изабель поправляет на нем старый шерстяной плед, и ласково проводит рукой меж отросших волос.

Он слишком мал. Он не должен был видеть этой войны.

Ей снова приходится до боли закусить губу, когда комнату на миг заливает ярким светом из коридора, и вместе со светом в темноту бесшумно проникает Алек. Он быстро закрывает за собой дверь, и находит путь к кровати Макса почти в полной темноте.

\- Почему до сих пор не спишь? – матрас прогибается под весом еще одного тела, и Изабель чувствует, как Алек откидывается на спину, рядом с Максом, почти утыкаясь в него лицом.

\- Иззи не знает ни одной колыбельной, - не упускает шанса наябедничать Макс.

Алек хмыкает, и Изабель не может сдержать глупой улыбки.

\- Спеть тебе? – предлагает Алек.

\- Угу, - Макс поудобнее устраивается на её коленях, укутанный теплом со всех сторон.

Алек молчит пару секунд, а потом делает глубокий вдох и начинает негромко петь.

\- _Just close your eyes, the sun is going down_ (Просто закрой глаза, солнце уже садится)  
_You`ll be alright – no one can hurt you now_ (Все будет хорошо – никто не сможет тебя обидеть)  
_Come morning light, you and I`ll be safe and sound_ (Взойдет солнце, и мы с тобой будем в порядке)

Она и забыла, как поёт Алек. Это странно, учитывая, что в детстве именно он убаюкивал Макса и даже её саму. Старший брат, за которого она привыкла держаться, искать безопасность и поддержку за его чуть сутулой, широкой спиной. Младший брат, который делал её жизнь богаче в миллионы раз, который заставлял её улыбаться, и который принимал её любой.

Изабель не знает, когда её глаза успели стать влажными, но она не позволяет ни одной слезинке скатиться по щекам, к моменту, когда Алек замолкает.

Дыхание Макса становится ровным и глубоким. Она скорее слышит и чувствует, как Алек наклоняется и легко касается губами его лба.

\- Хороших снов, малыш. Идем, Иззи, ты нужна мне.

Изабель проводит ладонью по непослушным волосам Макса, и аккуратно перекладывает его голову на подушку.

\- Спокойной ночи, Макс.

Она выходит в коридор вслед за Алеком. Её глаза абсолютно сухие, а в уголках губ нет и тени сомнений. Сегодняшняя ночь будет спокойной. Так же, как и послезавтрашняя, и все последующие. Потому что у неё есть меч, и хлыст, и руны, а ещё семья, и решимость никогда не потерять её.


End file.
